Jonathan
|englishva= }} Jonathan is a character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Major character, guest party member *Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE: Supporting character *Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Design Jonathan has thick, curly dark brown hair midway down his neck, light skin and amber eyes. He wields the Gauntlet COMP that all samurai use and wears the default samurai uniform, with a golden scarf worn like a cravat. Personality Jonathan is a gentle young man with a good upbringing, and he is a natural mediator that tries to bring everyone together for a single purpose when his fellow samurai are at odds with each other. Jonathan was born from a family of Luxurors. Unlike most Luxurors, he thinks that everybody should be treated equally regardless of their caste identity. However, he is uneasy with his peer samurai Walter's carefree personality, and the two are often in intense debate. Jonathan also carries the trait of becoming quite flustered over certain situations, such as when Walter suggests that Jonathan goes to the bakery to pick up girls. He is also prone to having outbursts against things he's strongly against, such as his stance concerning Yuriko and his surprise when he initially believed that Isabeau had agreed with Walter's path over his own even when she hadn't. Jonathan tends to value his friends a great deal; after their first big fight, he sheds tears when he learns that only Flynn, if you choose this path, will be accompanying him after Isabeau declines and leaves after wishing Flynn luck and a safe return. Jonathan then goes on to state that he isn't worthy of being a Samurai due to his tears. Though Jonathan's true desire is for Tokyo and Mikado to remain the same, as well as the horror he bears over learning of the world that Walter desires where the weak are oppressed by the strong, he later will reluctantly cast aside his own ideals, and accept the archangel's extreme views when he agrees to merge with them to become Merkabah as he feels it's the only way to protect Mikado and establish a land of peace. Profile Shin Megami Tensei IV Jonathan is one of the five new prentice Samurai chosen at the beginning of the game. He is surprised that demons are a real thing, as his father who works at Mikado Castle's monastery had never mentioned them. He comes to Flynn's aid against the Hooded man when he summons the DDS Horde. Jonathan carries Navarre and the senior samurai captured by Alraune back to Aquila Statue Plaza in Mikado Castle. He offers Walter and Flynn to go to a well known Casualry bakery on their day off, and starts getting flustered when Walter realizes he wants to go there to meet up with ladies. He is surprised to hear of literature from the baker as he has read different books in his life such as Mikado's founding, stories about Aquila, and fairy tales, but has never heard of literature before. When Walter wakes him to spy on Isabeau he says it is rude to spy on a girl, but came as well since he wants to see what she's up to. After the four prentices witness the fire at Kiccigiorgi, he asks the Master Samurai to let them join the expedition to the village since one of their own is from there. He is angered that the Master Samurai would choose the rules over letting them aid the expedition and is grateful that Hope lets them go. Jonathan carries the first masked man from Kagome Tower to Mikado Castle, leaving the party. In the kingdom, he attempts to persuade the others in the quest to kill the Black Samurai given by Gabby, and that her actions will only spread chaos through the kingdom if they don't kill her. When they discover Yuriko, the Black Samurai, and the demon Lilith are the same entity, he refuses to listen to her words and attempts to strike her down only to be blocked by Walter. He is angered at how Walter listens to her and decides to leave the group to investigate what she mentioned, though he is able to convince Walter to rejoin at the Florida Cafe. After learning how Red Pills are made, he is influenced by Yaso Magatsuhi's gas; calling himself a cat, he starts making catlike noises and acts like one. He accepts the words of the four archangels to slay Lilith, and watches as Isabeau and Walter leave the group as they don't agree with him. He desires for everything to remain the same in Mikado and Tokyo and will smite Lilith to restore order. He awaits in front of Naraku's entrance for Flynn to side with him. He appears alongside Walter and Flynn in Blasted Tokyo, arguing with Walter before Flynn awoke. He also wonders why they are there and can't believe what Walter says as both him and Flynn went together to slay Lilith. After learning Walter had the same dream concerning the White ones, he asks what Flynn plans on doing before deciding to go outside. Jonathan is shocked once he sees the outside, noticing that the bedrock over Tokyo is gone and wonders what happened to their homeland. When the group later arrives in Infernal Tokyo, he pays his respects to Akira for wanting to create a world of equal treatment and bring order to the rampant chaos of his world. When the archangels reveal the advent of the demon lord Lucifer, they wish to fuse together to create the chariot of God, but this requires a human sacrifice, and ask Flynn (if on the Law path) and Jonathan for one of them to become a martyr for the cause to stand against this enemy. If Flynn attempts to offer himself as the sacrifice, Jonathan will insist that he be used as a sacrifice instead, showing his selfless nature one last time, truly caring more for his friend and country than himself. On the Law path, after defeating the demon lord Lucifer and destroying the hopelessly demon-infested Tokyo, and Flynn and Merkabah with it to prevent further corruption to the Kingdom of Mikado, Jonathan's voice speaks to Flynn, telling him how Flynn is immortalized as a hero by the people of the kingdom and is remembered for all time. On the Neutral path, when Flynn challenges Merkabah to claim the Spirit of Goodwill, Jonathan's voice is momentarily heard, calling Fynn and Isabeau "common stock," showing absolutely none of Jonathan's actual personality before revealing Merkabah, initiating battle. In the Chaos path, Merkabah, as it dies, will moan in Jonathan's voice, asking Flynn what is it that he wants and why won't he accept God. Shin Megami Tensei IV: Prayers The first chapter reveals a bit of Jonathan's backstory in the manga: while a young boy, he was playing with other children. Among them, there was a young Casualry boy, Asuma, who wished to gain power to protect those around him, as his parents were killed by demons. However, the demon Amy attacks Aquila Plaza, killing many. When the demon attempts to kill the young Jonathan, he is saved by the sacrifice of his wet nurse, Nicola, who takes Amy's flaming spear strike. Amy still tries to kill Jonathan, until a mysterious Samurai appears and destroys him. The chapter ends with both Jonathan and Asuma undertaking the Gauntlet Ritual. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Jonathan has sacrificed himself to summon Merkabah in order to create a world of no impurities. Merkabah retains his memories and can assume his form at will. If Nanashi chooses the Bonds route, he and Walter are temporarily resurrected by Satan to aid Flynn in the final battle against YHVH. Afterwards, the two pass on, but not before vowing to meet their fellow Samurai again in another life. Skills As a guest teammate in battle, he uses Bufu and Zan skills and will upgrade these skills as Flynn's level advances. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gallery Trivia *Like Walter and Flynn, Jonathan's ('Yo'natan) name may be a reference to Law Hero who was nicknamed 'Yo'shio (translated as "good guy") in the Kaneko Works. **This is further reinforced when the Akira in Infernal Tokyo calls him "goody-two-shoes" (良い子面, yoi-kodura). **Both Jonathan and Law Hero learn the force spells exclusively among the human allies, although no human ally in Shin Megami Tensei learns any ice spell. Appearances in Other Media *''Last Chronicle'': Playable unit alongside Merkabah Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers- Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE Characters Category:Law-Aligned Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Allies Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Allies